memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Timeless (episode)
Special effects This episode had some of the best spacial effects in Star Trek i've seem otherside the movies or an end of season episode. The scene were Voyager literally falls into the ice planet, top notch :While I agree with you, talk pages are not for idle chit-chats about an episode or movie. They are used only to discuss the content of the article. Please make future talk page comments solely about the article. Thanks! --From Andoria with Love 02:34, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) Takara sector I changed the passage "In the Takara sector, just inside the Delta Quadrant..." to say Beta Qudrant, because the article on the Takara sector states that it's only a few parsecs from the Alpha Quadrant, and the Delta Quadrant doesn't border the Alpha Quadrant. The Beta Quadrant borders both.--Roofus 02:21, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :But somewhere in the ep, don't they say something like "we're still in the Delta quadrant?" Also, keep in mind that the Beta Quadrant has been called the Alpha quadrant very often. I think its generally assumed that "Alpha" refers to both, and Beta just doesn't get any credit for some reason. - AJ Halliwell 02:26, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ::Also, all of the quadrants touch at least by their corners in the center of the galaxy. Therefore, you can be in the Delta and be only a few parsecs from Alpha (granted, you would be in a black hole or that stupid planet from Star Trek V) --OuroborosCobra 02:29, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :::"Just inside the Delta Quadrant" implies near either the Beta-Delta or Gamma-Delta border. Granted, we don't know how close Voyager was to the Beta quadrant at this point, it seems reasonable to assume that they would point their slipstream towards Earth. Given how easily Harry, Chakotay and Tessa got to the planet and the ease with which Geordi tracked them down, it seems much more logical to conclude that the Takara sector is in the Beta Quadrant.--Roofus 03:04, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Or that warp drive improved a lot. Also, just inside Delta does not imply that you cannot be near Alpha. As I said, all of the quadrants meet at the center of the galaxy, so you can be one foot from the Alpha Quadrant and be just inside the Delta Quadrant. Ever been the the four corners where Utah, Colorado, Nevada, and Arizona meet? Same idea. --OuroborosCobra 03:26, 14 June 2006 (UTC) : I assume the problem was fixed when the sentence was changed to "just outside the alpha quadrant". However, seeing this discussion makes me believe that the quadrant in which it was remained unmentioned... meaning that "This episode marks one of the few times that the Beta Quadrant is mentioned on screen in the series." at the background information is a false claim. If someone coul confirm this, the point can be removed. --*Jasper* 22:47, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::The Beta Quadrant is explicitly mentioned as being where the Borg temporal transmitter is from, the wreckage of a Borg cube in the Beta Quadrant. Setacourse 01:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Picture comments & summary This has go to have the stupidest picture comments I have ever seen on an article. – 16:21, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :I have to agree, and not only the pictures but the summary is written way too personally. - 07:10, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::I agree, the summary definitely needs work. I've gone through the teaser and the first three acts to weed out some of the more non-encyclopedic parts and excessive details. They could probably still use a bit more pruning, though, and the rest of the summary still needs to be edited, so I slapped a PNA tag in the summary section for the time being. I'll go through and finish it tomorrow or sometime soon thereafter, unless someone beats me to it. --From Andoria with Love 09:32, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Suggest revert I'm gonna have to suggest that this episode's summary be reverted to the way it was on the 21st of September (see the difference?) There have been complaints that these summaries are getting a wee bit too personal, and I agree. I had edited this summary to make it less personal, as well as shorter. Now, it's back to the it was, just written differently. Any thoughts? --From Andoria with Love 06:44, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :I wonder what the obsession is with this episode. I did not even find it all that good. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:14, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::What's wrong with injecting some life into a summary?– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:04, 3 December 2007 (UTC) sevens death If they used the implants that say the exact time and place seven died wouldn't that meen that she would receive the corrections just as she hit the snow? Or did they scale back a bit (presumably Harry would have known how fast the drive was so he would be able to work out when and where to send the corrections to stop the disaster)? If they scaled back then why doesn't the article say so? 19:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :The article doesn't say so because the episode didn't say so. --TribbleFurSuit 19:47, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::They did. The doctor mentioned if less than four minutes before her death was "cutting it a little close". Harry responded with "This is no ordinary phonecall, doc, we're talking to yesterday; timing is everything" --*Jasper* 22:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Doctor & Kim Quote I am still a bit unfamiliar with things around here and I am not sure what you think of the comment in relation to use of language in quotes, but I am pretty sure that I just heard (and reheard as I rewatched the fragment) the quote written as follows diffrently: :"And how did you get involved with Bonnie and Clyde here?" :"I've been interested in Voyager for a long time " :"Chakotay and Tess, they're a couple joined at the hip." ::- The Doctor, Tessa Omond, and Harry Kim What I heard (I am stating it such as I would believe anyone claiming more than one version of the scene to exist) was: :"And how did you get involved with Bonnie and Clyde here?" :"I've been interested in Voyager for a long time " :"They're having sex" :"Pardon?" :"Chakotay and Tess, they're a couple joined at the hip." ::- The Doctor, Tessa Omond, and Harry Kim (Doctor, Tessa, Harry, Doctor, Harry for clarity's sake) So what should we do with this quote? --*Jasper* 22:19, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Confirmed, I have just watched the episode and was about to suggest the modification of this quote to make it reflect the episode. My guess is both quotes may be good, as the show aired on early evening hours and the word "sex" would have to be edited for "politically correct reasons(urgh)" Though the real quote from the dvd's is clearly the 2nd one mentionned by Jasper. -f03tu$ Someone cut off the the last two setences from the expanded quote. Could the one who did that give his or her motivations?*Jasper* 14:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure who removed it(maybe me), but generally memorable quotes should be no more than one or two lines- the one in this discussion is more than that. They should also do more than just point out something funny, they should have some sort of significance or deeper meaning to them. See MA:QUOTE for more information.--31dot 19:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I see. However, if there is indeed a version that does not have the last two lines of the current quote, it appears wrong to have this one to me. You know, if two sentences in the middle are missing (in one of two versions), but the quote is still the same, it doesn't harm the quote, but personally I do think that as is, the quote is inaccurate because it's simply completely different in a version of this episode.--*Jasper* 20:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::The quote in the article is accurate (no interim dialogue missing). I think the 2 lines at the end demonstrate Harry's bitterness toward Chakotay's happiness, but a lot of his lines show his bitterness in general. Setacourse 21:18, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Cutting off years Recently the following line was added to this article: The events of this episode cut ten years off of Voyager's trip home. I want to suggest for his sentence to be rewritten. I know this is something that should be the same in all articles referencing how much time an episode spared Voyager, but I don't think this is an accurate way of saying it - first off it doesn't cut off any time from their trip home. Their trip takes seven seasons which would approach seven years, no more no less. Only when we found this out, we knew the length f their trip home and nothing can change that (save, perhaps, some strange temporal retconning), most definitely not some slipstream jump in some episode. The other problem I have with the current sentence is the ten years. Alright, it's clear to me that they covered as much ground in this episode as they could have traveled in ten years normally, but that's not what the sentence says. It just talks about an arbitrary ten years. My suggested alternative would be: The events of this episode cut ten years off the expected traveling time of Voyager. I do very well see this is far from perfect and I would appreciate any other alternatives to be posted. *Jasper* 21:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad this wasn't changed since I understand perfectly and without ambiguity what is meant by "cut ten years off of Voyager's trip home" and I doubt anyone finds this confusing or that anyone is going to think that it was meant to signify some sort of premature cancellation to the series. 12:20, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Removed quotes Just trying to slim down the quotes section. Removed the following scenes/quotes as some of the less memorable. "My visual processors and motor cortex - they are malfunctioning." "Sounds like a problem with your cortical implant, we'd better have a look - hold still..." "... I cannot comply." "You are intoxicated!" "Impossible." "Your blood synthehol level is point zero five percent. How many glasses of champagne did you consume?" "One." "Obviously the Borg can't hold their liquor." :- Seven and The Doctor (Light-heartedly) "At least you weren't buried under twenty meters of ice." (Icily) "You don't know how many times I wished I was." (Sympathetically) "I suppose it must have been difficult... with all your friends and colleagues left behind." (Sarcastically) "Survivor guilt'. Yeah, I heard a lot about that from the counselors back at Headquarters: (Mocking tone)'You must learn to accept the fact that you lived. Embrace life. Move forward'. ''" : - '''The Doctor and Harry Kim "Shield generators?" "Online." "Plasma flow?" "Stable." "Com link?" "Secure." "Lunch?" "... Salami sandwiches." :- Chakotay and Harry Kim, completing the slipstream drive checklist "Four minutes earlier? That's cutting it a bit close." "This is no ordinary phone call, Doc. We're calling ''yesterday. Timing is everything." :- '''The Doctor' and Harry Kim --31dot 00:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Missing image in background information File:USS Voyager crashes in snow.jpg The caption says Real "snow"; CGI ship. Was it a screencap of Voyager crashing in the snow, or something highlighting the behind-the-scenes elements? In Wikipedia, I can see the edit summary when a file has been deleted to get an idea, but I don't see how here. I'm not sure if I should delete the image link on the page, so I'm mentioning it here. Setacourse 23:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I've checked the logs and there is no record of that image ever being deleted/moved/uploaded anywhere so i've gone ahead and removed the image. — Morder (talk) 23:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thank you. Setacourse 00:04, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Well, hopefully someone else will look around because I can't believe the redlink image was really on that article for years (4 years since it was added) I must have missed something but it can be restored when found. — Morder (talk) 00:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Appearance of a Galaxy-class starship in STVOY Quotet from the article: # A Galaxy-class starship appears for the first time on the series. Is this correct? It has been a few years since I watched the pilot episode of Voyager, but I recall seeing a Galaxy-class ship docked to DS9, before the Voyagers goes on its first mission. :Nope, USS Voyager is the only ship docked on the pylons. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Removed *Chakotay's line to Kim, "Harry, now would be a good time," when the warp core in the Delta Flyer is going critical, is evocative of Chekov's line in , "Scotty, now would be a good time" while awaiting beam-out from the USS Enterprise (CVN-65). Removed the above, which needs a citation as a deliberate reference to be included in the article.--31dot 21:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Stardate Janeway gives a log entry of stardate 52143.6, a few minutes later the Doctor says the stardate is 52164.3, which is the same numbers in a different order. I suspect that the Doctor was correct, and not Janeway. Here's why: The previous episode to have a stardate was two episodes prior "In the Flesh" and that was 52136.4 (which ironically, is the same numbers in yet another order). Now, considering that between those stardates was an entirely other episode, not to mention the fact that time had to pass in order to make the slipstream modifications to the warp core, only having 7 units between the 3 episodes seems unlikely. Especially when you consider that at most that is 3 days. 28 units between the 3 episodes, although still not very much, certainly makes it more plausible. Considering that two conflicting stardates were given in the episode for the same moment in time, I recommend that the most logical of the two be used for the episode's stardate in the wiki article. Odyssey47 (talk) 12:04, November 20, 2014 (UTC)